Mistystar
Mistystar is a dark, blue-gray she-catRevealed in the allegiances of Forest of Secrets with clear blue eyes. History In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice :She is one of Silverstream's closest friends. She knows all about Silverstream's secret meetings with Graystripe and, like Fireheart, disapproves, but keeps it a secret. Forest of Secrets :Mistyfoot, with Silverstream's help, assists Fireheart and Graystripe with their investigation prove Tigerclaw's treachery by bringing Graypool, a RiverClan elder, out to talk to them. :Later, when the RiverClan camp floods, two of her kits are swept from the nursery, only to be saved by Fireheart and Graystripe. :Then, she, along with Leopardfur, Stonefur, and Blackclaw, travel to ThunderClan to demand that the kits of Graystripe and Silverstream be turned over to RiverClan, knowing of the kits because Fireheart had told Mistyfoot about Silverstream's death, feeling she had a right to know. They later return, while a band of rogues led by Tigerclaw are attacking, and help drive them away. Rising Storm :Mistyfoot sees Fireheart at a Gathering and gives him news on how his friend, Graystripe, is doing. A Dangerous Path :Mistyfoot becomes the new mentor of Graystripe's kit, Featherpaw. :She and Stonefur fight against ThunderClan when RiverClan tries to take Sunningrocks in payment for sheltering ThunderClan from the fire. It is then when they both attack Bluestar, but she does not fight them. To save Bluestar, Fireheart reveals that she is their mother and they refuse to believe it. Later, the two save Fireheart and Bluestar from drowning in the river. As Bluestar lays dying, she finally tells Mistyfoot and Stonefur that she is their real mother. Mistyfoot, along with her brother, forgive her for abandoning them and share tongues with her for the first and last time. The Darkest Hour :She is first seen hunting by herself, since Tigerstar has taken over RiverClan. She sees Graystripe and gives him news on his kits. :Mistyfoot's brother, Stonefur, is killed by Blackfoot and Darkstripe for being half-Clan. Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw were imprisoned and are most likely due to be killed later, but Firestar, Graystripe and Ravenpaw rescued them. Unfortunately, as Mistyfoot grieves over Stonefur's body, they stay in enemy territory a little too long, with a narrow escape. When Mistyfoot jumps into ThunderClan land, Cloudtail almost attacks her. He is stopped by Firestar. They take her and the kits to ThunderClan temporarily. :Mistyfoot fights with LionClan in the BloodClan battle. After the battle, Leopardstar asks her to be RiverClan's deputy, at first she say's maybe but later agrees. She and the two apprentices then return to RiverClan. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest'' :Mistyfoot appears at a Gathering. She is shown to be good friends with Sandstorm. Bluestar's Prophecy :Mistykit is seen with her brother, Stonekit, and her sister, Mosskit. They are taken out of camp on a snowy night to bring them to Oakheart in RiverClan, playing as Bluestar calls it, Secret Escape. But during this game when they stop to rest Mosskit dies. The remaining kits survive and live to become warriors. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :She introduces Feathertail and Stormfur to Leafpaw at a Gathering. Graystripe notices that she is troubled, which later turns out to be because of Mothwing, the kit of a rogue, becoming a medicine cat. She also makes a decision with Leopardstar to let WindClan travel onto RiverClan territory to get water from the river while their streams are dried up because of the drought. Moonrise :Mistyfoot, along with Cloudtail, Brightheart, Gorsetail, and Leafpaw, go missing. Hawkfrost replaces her as deputy. Dawn :She, along with a patrol of RiverClan cats, helped ShadowClan escape their camp when Twolegs were destroying it. She was kidnapped by the Twolegs after chasing Gorsetail of WindClan off her territory. :She is then rescued by a patrol of ThunderClan cats. When she came back to RiverClan, she returned to being deputy again, forcing Hawkfrost to step down from his temporary reign as deputy. Since then she puts up with Hawkfrost undermining her authority and questioning her leadership. Starlight :Since Feathertail had died and Stormfur stayed with the Tribe of Rushing Water, Leopardstar sends Mistyfoot with the patrol of questing cats to explore the lake territory. She and Tawnypelt get into a fight since Mistyfoot wanted to leave and go back and report to the leaders and Tawnypelt wanted to find something for ShadowClan. Tawnypelt accuses Mistyfoot of not caring about the other Clans just because she already found a good camp for RiverClan. She was the one who warned ThunderClan of Mudclaw's rebellion against Onewhisker for leadership of WindClan. Twilight :Leopardstar sent her to help Leafpool and Mothwing with the poisoned cats. Leafpool sends her to find the cause of the illness and she finds silver-green Twoleg stuff (toxic waste). Hawkfrost and Blackclaw come with Leafpool and Mistyfoot where he undermines Mistyfoot by claiming the patrols were set up badly if no one had noticed the toxic waste, but she ignores him. Sunset :Mistyfoot tries to defend Stormfur from Hawkfrost, but also asks if Stormfur should go back to the Tribe, because he made out as if he and Brook were only visiting RiverClan. After Stormfur attacks Hawkfrost, she is forced to watch him be exiled by Leopardstar. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :She continues to be deputy and has a new apprentice, Dapplepaw. :When Graystripe comes back during a Gathering, she welcomes him like everyone else. She aslo claims that Pouncepaw will beat everyone at fishing during the special Daylight Gathering. Dark River :When Hollypaw is prisoner of RiverClan, accused of being a spy, Mistyfoot checks on her to make sure she doesn't escape, in the form of bringing prey to the medicine den. Outcast :Mistyfoot's apprentice, Dapplepaw, becomes a warrior, Dapplenose. :When Tornear is talking to Squirrelflight, he mentions how Breezepaw provoked a RiverClan patrol, and how Onestar had to apologize to Mistyfoot. Eclipse :She is present at the Gathering where ShadowClan denounces the warrior code and StarClan, and she muses if they are no longer warriors at all. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Leopardstar is growing very weak from sickness, and she is also losing some of her good judgment, so Mistyfoot begins to take over several of her leader's duties. The other Clans see just how weak Leopardstar is when Mistyfoot has to help her to her seat in the great tree on the Gathering Island. :When Firestar suggests each Clan sending two warriors for a patrol upstream to find the water from the lake, Leopardstar is suspicious and initially refuses, but Mistyfoot convinces her, seeing it is for the good of all the Clans. :Mistyfoot, like all the other deputies, appears to escort two warriors to the patrol; Petalfur and Rippletail were chosen to represent RiverClan. Fading Echoes :Only a few days after the return of the questing cats, Leopardstar dies, losing her last life. Mistyfoot and Mothwing leave for the Moonpool rather early, instead of waiting for full night like most other leaders. Mistyfoot falls asleep there, and wakes up, now Mistystar and with nine lives. She is surprised that Mothwing wasn't there with her, and Mothwing finally reveals that she has no connection with StarClan like the other cats. Mistystar is shocked by the news, but dips her head in understanding. The two cats then travel to ThunderClan to share the news of Leopardstar's death. Ferncloud is the first to see the two come into camp, warning the rest of the Clan. Firestar appears and grieves briefly for Leopardstar before the news of Mistystar spreads through the Clan and the cats congratulate her. Mistystar reluctantly reveals that RiverClan relied too much on the lake for survival, and that they had lost three of their elders. :She appears at the next Gathering, proudly leading her Clan forward. She speaks for RiverClan and is welcomed by all three Clans. She reports that she was RiverClan's new leader, but that Leopardstar would have done anything to protect her Clanmates. She then says that Petalfur had returned from the quest, but they mourned the loss of Rippletail. Blackstar steps forward, showing uncharacteristic grief, and wishes Mistystar good luck. Firestar speaks then, also greeting Mistystar warmly, despite the fact that Blackstar had just threatened ThunderClan. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Mistyfoot is briefly seen in Secrets of the Clans. In one story, her mother, Bluefur, was giving her, her sister Mosskit and brother Stonekit, to their father, Oakheart, to be raised in RiverClan. Mosskit doesn't surivive the journey. :She also appears to give the reader a brief tour of RiverClan's lake home, and appears in the story ''Flood! as well, told by Silverstream. She and Silverstream go to the nursery to save her four kits, but they only find two of the kits, and are forced to leave without the others. Later, Graystripe and Fireheart come with Mistyfoot's missing kits. ''Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the StarClan kits how Mistyfoot was taken in by Graypool when Oakheart brought her and brother to RiverClan. She inherited her father Oakheart's strength and courage, and her mother Bluestar's good sense and fighting skills. He tells how she fled TigerClan when Tigerstar tried to kill all the half-Clan cats, and she mentored Feathertail. He proclaims that one day she will succeed Leopardstar. Character Pixels File:Mistyfootki2.png| Kit File:Mistyfoot_Apprentice.png| Apprentice File:Mistyfoot.warrior.png| Warrior File:Mistyfoot_Queen.png| Queen File:Mistyfoot.deputy.png| Deputy Family Members '''Kits:' :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Three Unidentified kits:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 45 Status Unknown Mother: :Bluestar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Oakheart:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: :Stonefur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: :Mosskit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmothers: :Moonflower:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Lilystem:Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pages 18-19 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncle: :Crookedstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 165 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunt: :Snowfur:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Silverstream:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 155 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Feathertail:Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 125 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Stormfur:Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 125 Living (As of Eclipse) :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 298 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 298 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Tree References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters